


Fighting for the Truth

by Razial



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: Starts just after the season three premier, where Lana goes to Metropolis in search of Clark to convince him to come home. This time she manages to get the red kryptonite ring off him.





	

Fighting for the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Smallville or Superman they belong to the people who created them at the time.

Pairing: Clark/Lana

Summary: Starts just after the season three premier, where Lana goes to Metropolis in search of Clark to convince him to come home. This time she manages to get the red kryptonite ring off him.

Lana Lang continued to walk towards the apartment where Chloe had stated Clark was staying. She still could not believe that her friend had hidden the fact that she knew where Clark had runaway too from her and the Kent's, after everything that had happened. She still kept the warning Chloe had given her close to mind as she had seen Clark acting dangerous and recklessness once before and she knew when he became like that he could not be trusted too far.

She stopped suddenly, as Clark appeared on his father's motorbike with his leather biker jacket still on and black shades covering his eyes. Her heart jumped at the sight of him, but she crushed those feelings and concentrated on the job at hand.

"What are you doing here Lana?" Clark asked as he stopped the bike beside her.

Lana almost winced at the utter coldness of his voice. It lacked all his warmth and feelings. She looked down and noticed the red class ring he wore on his right hand and frowned, thinking it strange until it accrued to her that the last time he had acted like this he was wearing the ring as well. She knew the rings had been made of red meteor rocks and she wondered if they had some kind of effect on people as the green rocks had on those people they had encountered in Smallville with strange powers.

"I came to bring you home," she finally answered, as he edged closer to him.

Clark smiled at her and she could see the lack of happiness in it. It was as if all of his positive emotions had been stripped from him. She did not know if her theory was correct, but she had to act before Clark took off and left her behind forever. Something she would not be able to handle. She stepped closer to him and then without warning launched a vicious kick to his head which caught him by surprise and knocked him off the bike and onto the floor. She quickly climbed on top of him and removed the ring from his hand before throwing it as far as she could.

She watched and waited and slowly she saw the Clark she knew and love return to his features as he lay under her. She could see the pain and agony that had been on his face the day he left Smallville three months ago and she knew he was back with her and all she had to do now was make sure he couldn't find the ring and escape again.

"Clark?" she asked quietly.

"You took a big risk Lana. Kal is not someone to mess with," Clark finally replied.

"Who is Kal?" Lana inquired with a frown. "Is this part of your secret?" she asked a second later.

Clark didn't reply and remained pinned to the road, just staring at her with an air of fear around him. She could see he was once again battling between telling her and hiding whatever it was that kept them from fully connecting. She vowed this time that he would not avoid this subject. She would get her answers and finally bridge the last gap between them.

"Clark please let me in. I swear I won't turn my back on you," she spoke, trying to keep her voice calm. "You mean to much to me to allow this to keep us apart anymore," she added, as she closed the distance between them and brushed her hand across his face.

Clark finally pushed them up into a sitting position and stared at her as hard as he could. He could see the resolve in her eyes that this time she would take no nonsense from him and she would continue to ask until he gave in. Finally he made his choice. It was time to take a chance and risk everything on their love for one another.

"Okay Lana, but not here," he finally replied. "It's time to go home," he added giving her a small kiss which she gladly accepted.

"You promise you won't back out on me?" she asked, with a slight frown still unsure about whether he was serious.

"I swear Lana. I'll tell you everything I know. I just hope our love is strong enough to survive it," Clark answered, as he stood and brought her with him.

"It will, Clark. I'm sure of it," Lana shot back. "Have faith in us," she added with a smile.

Clark retrieved the sun glasses from where they had fallen after Lana had kicked Kal. He was surprised that they had not been broken, but he put them back on and got on his bike and kick started it and waited until Lana had climbed on before taking off for Smallville.

+++

Kent Farm Three hours later

Martha and Jonathan Kent were sitting in the living room trying to figure out how they would live after they lost the farm as well trying to come with ideas to bring their son home. Both suddenly looked up in surprise when they heard the roar of a motorbike approach the house. They both jumped up and ran outside and were shocked to see Clark pull up outside with Lana behind him. Lana smiled at them as she climbed of the bike whilst Clark stood and back stepped a few paces nervous about facing his parents after everything that happened before he had left.

"Clark," Martha smiled as she rushed over and pulled her son into a hug which Jonathan quickly joined. "It's about time you came home," she added, as she pulled away.

"Thank Lana," Clark replied, still feeling unsure of himself. "She pulled the ring off and made me face up to what had happened," he looked down at his feet.

"Son, what happened was not all your fault and I am sorry I made it seem like it was, but we all know who was really responsible for it," Jonathan finally stated.

Lana watched the reunion with a smile which slowly increased as she watched Clark become more like himself than since he left. She was a little confused by what Mr. Kent had said, but she was content to wait because Clark had promised to tell her everything. She smiled again as both Mr. and Mrs. Kent hugged her and thanked her for bringing Clark home.

"I guess it's time," Clark finally stated.

"For what Son?" Jonathan asked, confused by the look which was suddenly shared between Clark and Lana.

"I promised to tell Lana the truth about everything," Clark replied, knowing his parents wouldn't like this too much, no matter how they felt about Lana. "It's time I told her what I've always wanted to tell her from the start, but was too afraid too," he added.

Martha shared a concerned look with her husband, but she knew this had always plagued her son's mind, ever since he had begun to get close to Lana and Lana had shown she was strong enough to hear the truth, by what she had done to bring Clark home.

"If you're sure Clark, then let's do it together," Martha finally told them. "I know how much she means to you and I hope your feelings for each other are strong enough for this," she added.

"I know they are," Lana said with complete confidence, whilst Jonathan finally relented after seeing the look in both his wife and son's eyes.

"Then let's go in and talk," he said happy to have his son home, but still concerned about the outcome of this talk, considering how much his son cared for Lana.

After sitting and getting comfortable, as well as making some tea, a silence descended in the room. Lana could tell they were unsure where to begin, but where Mr. and Mrs. Kent seemed worried about their son, she could tell Clark was worried more about her and how she would take what they were about to discuss.

"I guess I better start at the beginning and sadly my arrival in Smallville, which coincides with the meteor shower," Clark said with a frown, not wanting to drag Lana's painful memories of that day back to the surface.

"How so?" Lana asked, trying to ignore the pain of thinking about the day of her parent's death.

Clark shared an uneasy glance with his parents, before taking a big breath and trying to calm the nerves he was feeling

"Lana, the meteor shower was not a random event. It was the remains of a planet which had exploded," Clark finally answered. "The green and red meteor rocks are also from that planet and I think it's because of that, that they've had such weird effect on people," he continued.

"How do you know this Clark?" Lana asked, a little surprised by his answer.

"Partly because of Professor Swan's investigation into the history of a signal he received on the day of the meteor shower, which shows that a planet called Krypton had just exploded, but there was a survivor," Clark answered. "The signal Professor Swan received stated that a child had been sent to Earth along, with the meteors, so that it would survive the destruction of his home planet," he added.

"Clark, why have you and Professor Swan kept this information to yourselves?" Lana questioned him. "This is the sort of thing the world has looked for," she added.

"Lana, do you have any idea what would happen to that child if the government got their hands on him or better yet someone like Lionel Luthor?" Clark shot back. "They would experiment on him for the rest of his life. They would never leave him in peace," he jumped to his feet and began to pace up and down.

"Clark, why are you so upset?" Lana asked, a little shocked by Clark's reaction to her statement.

"The child had a name it was Kal-El," Clark responded. "That child was found and adopted by a farmer and his wife, just after the meteor shower. He was raised to be just like everyone else, but no matter how hard he tries, he isn't like them, because he has abilities that no one else has. Those set him apart and makes him have to be so very careful in what he does," he continued. "It's also caused him to be scared to confess to the girl that he loves where he is really from, because his arrival on this planet caused the death of her parents," Clark collapsed, as he finished. Afraid to look at Lana, as she went through everything he had said.

Lana's eyes finally widened as she realized what Clark was trying to tell her, especially with the last part of his statement. She moved slowly forward and knelt next to Clark, who refused to meet her eyes. She brought her hand up and slowly pushed Clark's head up so that she could see his eyes.

"Clark, are you Kal-El?" Lana asked, feeling almost breathless.

"Yes I am," Clark finally responded, after taking a deep breath. "I am the last of my people Lana. There is no one else like me, at least that I know of, alive anymore," he added. "I was sent here so I could survive, but if I could change history, I would make sure I was sent somewhere else so that you would not have to have suffered the loss of your parents," he concluded, before standing and walking out of the room and to the barn.

Lana remained where she was, still feeling the shock of knowing the man she loved was from another planet and that his arrival marked the day her parents died. She knew deep down he was not responsible for her parent's deaths, as he would only have been a child at the time.

"Lana, are you okay?" Martha asked.

"I'm fine I just don't understand why Clark blames himself for the meteor shower," Lana replied, facing the Kent's. "He was a child when it happened and so would have had no control over what happened," she added.

"We know Lana. I think the major thing is it was your parents that were killed Lana," Martha finally answered. "You've been a very important figure in Clark's life since you both first met. His feelings for you grew as you became older and then he learned the truth about how different he was," she added.

"You didn't tell him?" Lana asked surprised.

"We decided to keep it quiet, until he was old enough to understand the truth and how important it was that he maintained the secret," Jonathan replied. "He was quite upset when I did tell him, which led to bump into you at the graveyard and kick of your friendship," he added, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"So that was why he was so upset that night," Lana murmured. "I always wondered why he was there," she added. "It was strange, but that was our first major conversation and it forged a connection between us that has grown stronger in the last two years, until we finally started seeing each other romantically and then everything changed. He ran and I just don't know why," she continued. "What happened that day?" she asked.

"Clark arrived in a spacecraft which we kept hidden in our storm cellar. We then got hold of a key which was part of the ship which had broken off during its landing and once put together it activated the ship, as well as awakening something in the caves which had some connection to Clark and his race," Jonathan explained. "The ship may also have removed whatever it was, which was preventing Martha and I from having children, but it would seem the ship also contained some kind of living essence in it," he added.

"Of what?" Lana asked, noting the worried look on Mrs. Kent's face.

"Of Clark's biological father Jor-El," Jonathan answered. "Just before Lex's wedding Clark was told by Jor-El he had to leave Smallville and begin his journey, which he refused to do so Jor-El threatened the lives of those he cared about most, Martha, you and me," he continued.

"That explains what he was saying when I found him in the crater that used to be your storm cellar," Lana mused. "Is his father that cruel?" she inquired. Wondering how any parent could be so mean to their own child.

"Jor-El seems intent on making sure Clark does only what he wants and from what we know, that path will lead to Clark always being alone and eventually he will become dark with the rage and anger that has come so far from their confrontation," Jonathan answered.

"With Clark back home I don't know if Jor-El will show up again, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did," he added. "Back to the point though, after Jor-El threatened us Clark panicked especially in the light of your new relationship together and so he came up with a plan to steal a duplicate of the key made of Kryptonite that Lionel Luthor created to try and open up the knowledge in the caves and put it in the ship which destroyed it and created the crater that was left," Jonathan paused as he relived that terrible day, so Martha decided to finish it.

"We decided to come home and check on Clark to see why he was late to the wedding and the shockwave caused by the destruction of the ship upended the truck and caused me to miscarriage our baby," Martha explained. "Sadly Jonathan lost his temper with Clark when he came to the hospital, which just enforced the guilt and pain Clark was feeling and so he decided to run away from us and Jor-El. He used the red kryptonite in the school rings to remove his feelings and morals," she added.

"Did he runaway from me?" Lana asked reeling from all she was learning about why Clark had been so distressed before he left.

"I doubt it, in fact another reason he most likely used the ring was to stop you from convincing him to stay, as only you would have had that power," Jonathan jumped back into the conversation.

"I can't believe what he has to bare on his shoulders, even without saving me and the others so often," Lana murmured.

"He feels responsible for a lot of the things that go on here which are related to the meteor rocks. They have infected so many people and caused so many problems for those he cares for," Jonathan told her gently.

"What happens now?" Lana asked, after a short silence. "Will Clark stay?" she asked again.

"I think so, but I guess that's mostly up to you and what you do now," Martha said with a gentle smile. "But remember Lana, you can't tell anyone about this, especially not Lex or Lionel Luthor," she added.

"Why not Lex I thought he and Clark were friends?" Lana inquired surprised.

"They are, but Lex has already broken that friendship a couple of times, by trying to investigate Clark, since the car accident and we are not sure what he would do with that information and we are not willing to trust him to find out," Jonathan explained.

"I understand and I promise I won't say anything to anyone. He means to much to me to see him taken away," Lana replied. "I think it's time I talk to Clark," she added, before she stood up and headed for the barn, where she knew he would be. Leaving his parents to hope things would turn out okay

+++

(Barn)

Clark stared at the stars, he was wondering what his home world had been like, whilst trying not to think about how Lana was reacting to what she had been told. He stiffened as he felt Lana come up beside him.

"Clark, you are not responsible for my parents' deaths," Lana told him gently. "The explosion of your planet was beyond your control and at least your parents cared enough to save you by sending you here," she continued. "You were the one good thing to come out of that dreadful day," she finished turning him around to face her.

"But," Clark tried to argue, but Lana pulled him down and kissed him quickly, which silenced him quite good.

"Listen to me, yes you have powers like those infected by the meteor rocks, but unlike them you use your powers to save people including those you don't even know and it's one of the reasons why I love you so much," Lana told him. "You may be from another world, but you were raised like a human and in all the ways that count you react just like one," she continued. "Knowing all this does not make me look at you any differently than I ever have and at least now there are no more barriers between us to hamper our relationship," she finished with a gentle smile.

"I wanted to tell you so many times, but backed out because I was so afraid of what you would say," Clark whispered.

"Fear makes us do a lot of stupid things Clark, but sooner or later we have to face our fear just like I did, when I decided to finally act on my feelings for you instead of allowing my fear to keep us apart," Lana shot back, pleased see was reaching him.

"So, what do we do now?" Clark asked while looking deeply into Lana's eyes.

"We continue as normal and we will face any more challengers as a couple, because that is what we are," Lana told him straight, her eyes making clear that she would except no other answer.

"I promise, but what about the danger that comes with knowing all of this and being my girlfriend?" Clark couldn't help but ask.

"As I said, we will face it together. I will not allow anything else to come between us," Lana replied. "We've wasted enough time as it is and from here on we are together, two hearts two souls joined as one," she added before she reached up and kissed him again.

+++

Outside the barn Martha and Jonathan looked up and smiled as they saw the couple embrace and they knew things were going to be okay and that Clark wouldn't be running away anytime soon, as long as he had Lana beside him. They quickly headed back into the house not noticing the silent ghost of Jor-El watching from the forest. He was about to act once more to ensure his son obeyed him, when another spirit, that of a woman appeared before him.

"Stop Jor-El, leave them be," the woman told him.

"Lara my wife, this must be done. Kal-El must accept his destiny," Jor-El replied, even if he was surprised by the presence of his wife's spirit.

"Not like this husband," Lara answered. "All you will do is kill Kal-El's spirit slowly and turn him into another Zod," she spat the name of the man, who had caused the destruction of Krypton. "He will come to you, if you actually act like his father and allow him to know the love of those around him, especially the love of that girl," Lara continued. "Her bond to our son cannot be broken now, it is to strong. She will keep him on the right path and may even be of help in convincing Kal-El to become the hero this world so desperately needs," she went on and hoped to wake her husband up to his fatal error. "He needs not to be a conqueror to save this world, but a symbol of hope and justice, which will inspire those around him," she finished.

Jor-El remained silent as he thought over what his wife had said. He almost groaned as he realized the mistakes he had been making, especially when he remembered his own time on Earth and how much he had fallen in love with an earth woman called Laura. His wife was correct, that there was a danger of their son becoming just like his old friend, turned enemy, if he continued to push his son to leave those he loved behind him.

"Very well, I will change my plans and let Kal-El know that he has another option," he finally spoke.

"Good, now you're acting like the man I loved," Lara replied, before she looked to where her son and his love stood and hold each other while watching the stars. "When it is time, I will reveal myself as well and begin his education and hopefully get him to realize that embracing his real heritage is not such a bad thing. I will also work with his chosen lover and make her realize how important it is that Kal-El realizes the importance of his place on earth," she added. "Now come let us go, they deserve this time together," Lara said before she slowly vanished, followed a second later by Jor-El.

+++

Clark smiled as he held Lana, before he led her over to the couch and lay down on it. Lana squeezed in next to him, as he pulled a blanket over him and slowly they both fell asleep, holding each other and not even noticing Jonathan checking on them and closing the barn doors, before he headed back to his wife and made the Sullivan's knew where Lana was.  
The End


End file.
